


Give You My Heart (and everything else too)

by UnderSilkenSkies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro, Galra Keith, Knotting, M/M, Mention of blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Top Keith, sex experimenting gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderSilkenSkies/pseuds/UnderSilkenSkies
Summary: Keith discovers that he has a knot.  Shiro wants to take it for a test drive.  Things don't go quite as planned.





	Give You My Heart (and everything else too)

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I decided to try my hand at porn and it somehow devolved into 6k+ of feels and tender Sheith. Guess these two have that effect on me, can't say I'm not happy about it. Enjoy!

Shiro’s back hit the mattress almost hard enough to drive the breath out of him.  Keith sucked down what little air was left in his lungs as he pressed their lips together in an unrelenting kiss.  It wasn’t often that it would happen like this -- Shiro had agreed to bottom only this once (anything for Keith) -- and the Red Paladin was clearly going to enjoy every bit of it.

Shiro wrapped his legs around Keith’s skinny hips, crossing his ankles over his ass and pulling him closer on the narrow mattress of the bunk.

“Eager, are you?”

The older man humphed.  “Just trying to get this over with.”  But he was smiling, showing that he was enjoying this just as much.

“If it gets to be too much, you’ll let me know, right?”

“ _Yes_ , Keith.”  It wasn’t as if they hadn’t gone over this together many times before.  There were certain situations that triggered Shiro’s PTSD -- sometimes just enough for him to call it off, sometimes enough to make him lash out violently then spend the rest of the night crying and trembling in Keith’s arms.

But there were none of those triggers planned for tonight.  No handcuffs, no pain, no blindfolding and teasing.  Just Shiro, waiting, panting as Keith’s hand drifted down toward his ass, and Keith, whose newly discovered Galra heritage would be taken for a test drive.

Keith had always known that he had a knot, but he’d written it off as just another way he was a freak and different from the people around him.  It only manifested under certain stimuli, when he masturbated with his hands almost painfully tight around the base, simulating penetration.  He’d never felt the need to share that information with Shiro.  At the beginning of their relationship, he’d been too terrified that the older boy would up and leave, and by the time of their current lives, it seemed like an unnecessary complication.  Their love had always been simple; a place to come home to at night, warm arms to embrace when they were sad, a wild ride when they both needed a quick release from the chaos around them.  Keith didn’t want to clutter that up or make Shiro concerned about him, so he kept quiet.  Plus, since he was completely happy to bottom for Shiro, the knot would never have to make an appearance in their sex life.

Until...

It was the role of a good leader to keep tabs on his team.  Keith had been told he had Galran blood, and had just accepted it.  He wasn’t overjoyed to hear it, but at least it explained a lot of the bizarre phenomena -- the knot, his night vision, the way he could make a deep rumbling purr in the back of his throat if he was utterly, completely happy and at ease.  Shiro, though, had asked Coran for copies of all the data they had on the Galra, and had meticulously been working his way through each and every file.

And that had led to this, Shiro asking if Keith was physically different, Keith looking ashamed, and his eventual admission that yes, some things were a bit off the norm.  It didn’t help that they’d been having that discussion in the middle of an impromptu make-out session, or that Shiro had immediately, breathlessly latched onto Keith’s neck and asked for a demonstration.

They’d ended up here, tangled in their clothes on top of Shiro’s bunk, and Keith was having a hard time believing his ears that Shiro wanted to _bottom_.

“You’re sure?” he asked for the fifth time, pulling back from the kiss just enough to admire the high flush on Shiro’s cheeks.

The other man met his gaze evenly, warm gray eyes looking unflinchingly into his soul.

“It’s not fair that I always get all the fun,” Shiro said, even though they both knew he was teasing.  Keith was very vocal about how he loved taking Shiro’s cock, how thick and long it was, how he could feel the other’s heartbeat so deep inside him.  Also, Shiro didn’t like being submissive in bed (too close to what he’d suffered in captivity?  They’d never know.) and tended to become body-shy and reluctant whenever Keith’s hands or mouth strayed too close to his hole.

But this was a special occasion and apparently Shiro’s eagerness to try out his boyfriend’s new feature outweighed whatever qualms he had.

“Lube?” Keith asked, diving in for another burning kiss.  Shiro nipped at his bottom lip.

“Side drawer.  You should know; you’ve done this enough for yourself.”

“Yes, but --”  But Keith’s brain was feeling kind of fried at the moment, the swirling lust and almost drunk feeling of their kisses clouding his mind.

He leaned off the bed, searching with hurried fingers through the contents of the drawer.  Meanwhile Shiro switched to nibbling and licking at his inner wrist, tormenting the tender skin with his teeth, and it wasn’t helping Keith’s concentration.

“Got it.”  He was reeled back in quickly, Shiro pulling on his shoulder and throwing him off balance so he collapsed onto the other man’s chest with a grunt.

“Wonderful,” Shiro murmured, mouth inches away from Keith’s forehead, and the younger man pressed up eagerly for a sweet kiss.

“Don’t go forgetting your role now,” Shiro breathed into his mouth.  Keith’s eyelids fluttered shut before he forced them open with a groan.  It would feel so nice to just go boneless and let Shiro use all his muscle to roll them over and take control... but that wasn’t for tonight.  Keith’s dick, currently knotless, ached between his legs, driving urgency through him.  There would be a time for cuddles later, time for him to return to his role of fulfilling whatever Shiro asked of him.  He was so content to simply give himself to the other man; there was no one else he would ever trust so implicitly.

Tonight -- tonight, though, Shiro was the sacrifice, offering up his body for Keith’s pleasure.  The Red Paladin wanted to savor that experience, taste it for everything it was worth.  It wouldn’t be often he could see their relationship from Shiro’s usual perspective, looking down at the pretty faces his lover was making.

Murmuring constant encouragement (and stealing a few kisses between breaths), Keith let his fingers trail down Shiro’s side, ignoring the soft shuddering of his stomach, and down to palm firmly at the globes of his ass.

“Roll over?” he asked.  Shiro usually prepped him with Keith on all fours, chest collapsed onto the mattress as he lost himself in the smooth magic of his lover’s fingers.

But Shiro shook his head and spread his legs a little wider.  Vulnerable.  “Like this,” he said, avoiding Keith’s gaze.  “Want to see you.”

Sometimes Shiro asked him to stay in sight when he was afraid of slipping into a flashback, but right now Shiro seemed more embarrassed than nervous.

“Suit yourself,” Keith answered, softening his words with a smile.  His fingers altered their path and moved to Shiro’s groin, stroking along his cock, nudging his balls, before cautiously touching virgin territory.

“It’s not... it’s just...”  Shiro’s voice came and went in the same pattern as Keith’s fingering.  “I just don’t want you looking at me... down there,” he got out in a rush as Keith retracted his hand to lube up.

Keith stopped and shot him a sharp look.  Even stark naked, crouched between Shiro’s thighs, he still looked powerful enough to make Shiro swallow and glance away.

“You know, if you’re not one hundred percent okay with this, I have no problem with stopping.  Or switching.  Whichever would make you more --”

“No.”  He forced himself to look at Keith again, even though it was an effort to make eye contact (had this been done to him before, that compliance came so easy?).  “I want this.  But I want it on my own terms.  Alright?”

Keith nodded.  “Fine by me.”  His hand returned to stroke along the inside of Shiro’s thigh.  Cold lube dripped and tickled along his skin, raising goosebumps.  His breath shivered out in anticipation.

Finally, finally, Keith’s fingertips brushed directly against his hole.  Shiro sucked in a breath and clenched down automatically.

“Hang on, I haven’t even done anything yet!”  Keith was trying to keep the mood light, always partly worried of accidentally stumbling across another of Shiro’s triggers.  His own lust was making it hard to concentrate, his cock bobbing against his thigh as he rubbed in circles around the tense muscle.  It was so tight and so _small_ and he was going to be the first (and only!) person to ever touch Shiro in this way.  That ring would feel so good clamped around his cock -- around his _knot_.  The thought of that made him pause, considering.  He’d never measured his knot but he knew it was large, at least several inches in diameter.  This was going to take a lot of stretching, that was for sure.

He waited for Shiro to relax, each exhale coming deeper and slower than the last, before testing the ring with the tip of his index finger.  In his peripheral vision he saw Shiro’s hand clench a bit in the blanket, but his hole stayed relaxed enough that Keith could slide in up to the first, then second, joint with no difficulty.

“Still good?” he asked, glancing up to check.  It was hard to keep his hand still when all he wanted was to wriggle his way deeper into that searing tightness.  The look on Shiro’s face was enough to make his cock jump, precome starting to dribble from the head.  His lover looked dazed, awed, mouth hanging open and eyes tight shut.  Keith wondered if he himself had looked the same at his own first time, so many long months ago.

Shiro nodded.  He swallowed hard and his eyes drifted open.  “More, please.”

Huh.  Maybe this would become a more frequent occurrence after all, if Shiro liked it this much.

Keith moved his finger around, rotated it, listened to the tiny wet noises and Shiro’s growing moans.  He hadn’t found the other man’s prostate yet so Shiro must have been getting pleasure just from the penetration.  This was such an intimate moment for Shiro, for him to put aside all his armor and inhibitions and offer himself up, utterly vulnerable, at Keith’s mercy.  And that was a gift that Keith vowed to treasure forever.

He hooked his finger carefully, feeling the muscles flutter in constricting waves around him.  Giving a light tug at the rim, he was pleased at how much Shiro had relaxed and didn’t resist.  In fact, as Keith added a second finger, Shiro himself groaned at how easy it went.  Keith scissored his fingers for a moment, debating whether he should go after his partner’s prostate yet.

While Shiro was clearly enjoying this already -- his flushed cock, twitching occasionally against his thigh, was a good indication -- Keith didn’t want it to be too much too fast.  No sense coming too soon and having to wait out their refractory periods.  Plus, the knot was going to take some work to get in, and it would be harder on Shiro if he was keyed up the whole time.  So Keith kept it slow, only brushing his sweet spot a couple of times to give him a taste of how good it could be.

Adding a third finger tore a deep groan out of the older man and Shiro lifted a clenched fist to his mouth to muffle himself.

“None of that,” Keith chided, reaching up with his free hand to tangle their fingers together.  “You’re always so greedy for the noises I make; it’s only fair.”

“I can’t help that I love listening to your -- ah -- your voice,” Shiro panted breathlessly.  He was starting to squirm, fists clenching and legs drawing up restlessly, although he didn’t move either on or off of Keith’s fingers.

“Impatient much?”

Shiro huffed and straightened his legs.  “C’mon, I can take it.”

“No, you can’t.  You don’t know what you’re asking for.”

“Then hurry up, damn it.”

Keith rotated his wrist and his fingertips scraped one after the other against his prostate.  Shiro bit down on his lip and groaned deep enough that Keith swore he could feel the vibration through the mattress.

A few more minutes had Shiro loose enough that Keith could plunge in all three fingers and meet no resistance.  Shiro’s hole was sloppy now, the rim starting to redden.  Lube oozed from it slowly, rolling along the crease of his ass until it met the blanket.  There was a bit of precome that Keith had mixed in on impulse; he liked the way it left faint milky streaks in the otherwise clear lube.

“I’m going to do another finger.  Then we can get to the main event.  Sound good?”

“Anything sounds good right about now,” Shiro retorted.  He was close to biting through his lip in desperation and his cock was starting to honestly hurt.  “Just don’t try fisting, I don’t think I’m up for that right now.  I want your knot instead.”

Oh yeah, that got Keith’s attention alright.  He leaned over Shiro, casting him in shadow.  Keith’s gaze was so powerful, so intense, that Shiro felt himself shrinking back into the pillows instinctively.

“You really want me, baby?” Keith purred, and there was a definite note of challenge (danger?) in his voice.

Shiro knew he wasn’t expecting begging, that was one thing they had both agreed on as not-fun and possibly triggering.  But Shiro needed to let him know just how much he was aching for it, craving a fullness he’d never known before.  His hole felt strange now that it was empty; burning and itching and all he really wanted was for Keith to finger him some more and keep up that wonderful stretching sensation.

But Keith had leaned back and was taking the opportunity to slick up his cock, his hand pumping his length several times before playing with the sensitive head, working himself up to a frenzy.

“Keith, love, please.”  Shiro’s rough voice drew that piercing gaze back to him.  “ _Keith_.”  He lifted his hips, rolled them, put on a show of how well he could reciprocate.

Keith reached out and his finger traced the very rim as light as a feather, causing Shiro’s body to seek after that touch.  The younger man glanced down (he couldn’t help himself, even after Shiro’s earlier embarrassment) at where his entrance was opening wide, muscles loose and so pliant, giving a glimpse into the dark interior, then closing tightly again.  Winking at him.  Teasing.

They made eye contact and Shiro swallowed audibly, face burning red enough to almost hide his scar.  He knew what Keith saw, how lewd and open his body was.  How passive he was willing to be, lying still as he waited for his lover to _finally_ stop stroking his own cock and get into position.

Keith licked his lips as he knelt between his spread legs.  They were actually doing this, he was actually going to fuck Shiro.  With his fucking Galra knot.  This felt so unreal.

Shiro sighed heavily, making a last effort to relax himself as much as possible.  His hole gaped just the tiniest bit, a sliver of darkness visible among the swollen flesh.  Keith braced his left hand up by Shiro’s shoulder, giving him the perfect angle to steal a heated kiss.  Shiro’s tongue traced across his teeth and saliva strung between them.

“I’m ready.  I’m so ready,” Shiro murmured, eyes half closed, in answer to Keith’s unasked question.  “I love you.”

“Love you, too.”  Keith gave him a chaste peck before drawing back.  If he wasn’t quick, Shiro would turn all sappy and they’d spend the night cuddling each other instead of having sex.

Finding the right angle was a little difficult, but Keith rocked his hips forward again and again until he felt the wet kiss of Shiro’s rim against his cockhead.  Under him, his lover was smiling softly in anticipation, eyes like a hawk on Keith’s face, drinking in his features glowing with sweat.

Keith met Shiro’s eyes as he started to press in.  The heat was unbelievable, the slick friction of forgiving muscle sliding loose around him as his cock met no resistance.  Shiro held the gaze as long as he could, leaving his soul open in this most intimate moment, and Keith felt his heart ache.  Then Shiro shut his eyes, groaning, the sound helpless and nearly pained, but when Keith faltered and tried to retreat he pinned the smaller man in place with his legs.  Strong, scarred thighs and calves locked around his waist and held him steady as Shiro looked up, brow creased, and shook his head ever so gently.

“I need a minute.  Don’t move.”

Keith relented, holding himself up on limbs that shook with the strain of _not_ sinking deeper into that bliss that was Shiro’s body.  Instead he busied himself with kissing away the worry creases gathering around his eyes, the tight line of his mouth, the prominent tendons of his throat.  Shiro chuckled, the sound a purring thunder against Keith’s lips.

“You’re being so sweet,” he said, then turned his head enough to bite Keith’s earlobe.

The other jerked back, causing his cock to slide another inch inward and they both choked.  “I want to make this good for you.”  Keith looked petulant.

This time it was Shiro’s turn to kiss the frown and make it lighten up.  “I just didn’t expect you to be such a service top, is all.”

Keith leaned into the kiss, then bit at Shiro’s lips when they were close enough.  “Not any more,” he replied with a dangerous smirk.  Shiro’s ass had relaxed almost completely now after the initial penetration, and Keith leaned forward and bottomed out in one smooth move, accompanied by the squish of lube and a choked-off cry of his name.

“Please,” Keith moaned, even though he didn’t want to give Shiro any more fuel for his ego; he couldn’t help it, “please tell me I can move.”

Shiro grunted and his ass suddenly contracted around Keith, wringing a wounded sound from him.  “Yes, Keith, _yes_ , move _please_.”

Keith didn't think it was possible for Shiro’s voice to sound any more wrecked, as he panted and strained under the Red Paladin.  Shiro gripped tight to his arms, cool metal and sweaty flesh digging in painfully, as Keith slowly, so slowly, pulled back and savored the conflicting sensations of Shiro’s body heat and the cold air of the room.

“Damn, is it always this good and you never told me.  Holding out on me, babe,” Keith groaned.  He gritted his teeth and pushed back in, using all his willpower not to slam in too fast and hurt Shiro.  This was supposed to be for the both of them, letting them both feel _so_ good about themselves, but Keith really had to wonder if he hadn’t gotten the better half of the deal.  Because as much as he liked Shiro’s cock, loved being split open and his body forced to yield for his lover, this was also amazing.  His cock pulsed and he could feel precome weeping out; Shiro felt it too and squeezed tighter with both his hands and his whole body.

Keith wanted to kiss him, wanted to share what he was feeling -- wanted to taste Shiro’s lips more than anything.  But there was no way, not when his body was screaming at him and he thrust his hips again, far too hard and fast, and the only sound from both of them was ecstatic moaning.

Shiro had taken to muttering his name over and over, interspersed with “I love you” and “fuck, Keith, so good”.  Keith gave back the only way he could at the moment, rewarding him with smooth rolls of his hips and deep, gentle thrusts that stroked at his insides.  Reciprocating as best he could, Shiro lifted his hips and rocked back against him, using his legs as leverage where they were wrapped vise-tight around Keith’s waist.

Keith pumped his hips again and again, until on one especially deep, indulgent thrust Shiro gave a full body shudder and clenched around his cock tighter than before.  The older man was trying to form words, probably trying to tell Keith what he already knew -- that he’d found Shiro’s prostate -- but Keith didn’t give him the opportunity.  Instead, he rocked in even harder, finding the same angle as before, and a guttural groan fell from Shiro’s lips.  Again and again, sometimes gently, sometimes with more force, Keith stroked at his lover’s insides until Shiro was trembling against him and gripping tight enough to bruise.

“Keith, please --”

“Please what?”  He slowed his movements just enough for Shiro to gasp out an answer.

“I’ll come.  If you keep doing that, I’ll come.”

Keith angled his next thrust at the same spot again, just to hear Shiro whine and feel his hole clench and flutter helplessly.  “You can come if you want to.”

Shiro tossed his head back and forth on the pillow.  “Want your knot.  Want to come with you, Keith.”

Leaning down for a kiss, Keith let the languid motions of his hips come to a stop.  “Oh, Shiro.”  He kissed his tight-shut eyes, the slight downturn of his mouth where Shiro was biting his lip so hard to keep his body under control.  “You’re perfect.”  But now was not the time nor place to activate Shiro’s intense praise kink (Keith had once made him come with just words alone), so with a final wet swipe of tongue against his lover’s lips, Keith pulled back and knelt upright between Shiro’s splayed legs.

“Ready?” he asked.  Shiro raised his hands to grip the pillow on either side of his head, and nodded.  He opened one eye and glanced down at Keith, the corner of his mouth turning up at what he saw.

“Go on.  Do your worst.”

Keith huffed a laugh at the challenge -- both of them knew he was taking it slow, since Shiro was new to this and since Keith himself was a little wary of knotting -- but carefully withdrew and thrust back in, putting more strength into it.  He avoided Shiro’s sweet spot this time, concentrating more on chasing his own pleasure and stimulating the tissue at the base of his cock that would expand into the knot.  Shiro held tighter to the pillow but his body stayed relaxed, just tensing enough for Keith to feel the sweet glide.

Then Keith felt it, the sensation he’d experienced many times on his own but never with a partner.  His cock felt tight and the base of it started to ache, the sensations magnified until he thought even a single thrust more would send him spiraling into overstimulation.  Gritting his teeth, he pushed past it, thrusting faster and more shallow now, chasing the wave of pleasure that he knew lay on the other side.

“Keith!” Shiro called out, eyes wide as he felt his lover’s cock growing, stretching his hole so wide he thought he would break.

Keith only grunted in reply, bowing his back as sweat dripped from his forehead, trailed down his hair, and fell in spatters on Shiro’s abdomen.  He held his cock pressed as deep as it could go in Shiro’s ass, his balls hot and heavy against his crack, and panted desperately as he rotated his hips.  Shiro couldn’t help the way his rim clenched and tried to close, tried to stop the burning sensation that was growing inside of him, but there was no give in the straining flesh.

Choking out something that might have been Shiro’s name, Keith gave one last vicious twist of his hips and his knot was fully formed, seated inside the incredible heat and constriction of Shiro’s body.  He collapsed face-first onto his lover, barely catching himself on trembling arms as he pressed his head heavily against the heaving chest under him.

“So good, so good, Shiro,” he breathed, mouthing mindlessly at a nipple.  Keith’s cock jerked repeatedly as he came, flooding Shiro’s insides with more come than an ordinary human could muster.  With every pulse his balls throbbed, his knot throbbed, keeping them locked closely together.

Keith closed his eyes and let his full weight rest on Shiro, who only twitched under him.  It felt so good, surrounded by warmth, knowing he was safe and loved and where he belonged.  He nestled closer, breathing in the scent of sweat and sex and his partner, his hips still giving tiny thrusts as spurt after spurt of come gushed out.

Shiro’s hand in his hair dragged him back to reality a couple of minutes later.  The grip was tight and bordering on painful, but even as Keith’s eyebrows drew down over his closed eyes he noticed that the hand was trembling ever so slightly.  Immediately on the alert for whatever was upsetting his mate ( _mate?!_ When had he started thinking of Shiro like that?  Another bizarre Galra-instinct?), Keith looked up.  The movement jostled both of them, pulled his knot against the swollen rim of Shiro’s hole, and the older paladin groaned in what was unmistakably pain.

Keith froze, heart pounding until he could feel the thudding of it in the back of his throat.  “Shiro?” he asked in a small voice, willing every muscle in his body to not move, to not even _twitch_ , until he knew what the problem was.

Shiro took a breath so deep that Keith’s lungs ached in sympathy, and exhaled long and shakily.  His body had gone cold with sweat, sticking to Keith where they were pressed together so intimately.

“I’m -- um,” Shiro started, then licked his lips and seemed to collect himself.  “I think something tore.”

Keith’s heart plummeted and he tasted bile.  “Oh, no.  Shiro, I’m so sorry...”  His legs felt like they’d been turned to lead, numb from his panic to _not move_ and seemingly pressing too heavy against Shiro.  Keith was suddenly hyperaware of how close they actually were, barely room to breathe between them, and with his knot currently locked inside Shiro, there was no way to separate.

“It’s okay,” Shiro murmured, mouth pressed hard against Keith’s forehead.  “I’ll be okay.”  His voice was strained but at least his breathing had evened out into forcedly calm inhales and exhales, like it was taking a conscious effort to ignore the pain.

“No.  You --”  Keith’s chest was physically hurting.  “Fuck, Shiro.  I’m so sorry.”

Shiro swallowed, the sound loud where Keith’s ear was pressed against his collarbone.

“I just don’t understand how... I thought I stretched you enough.  But I guess I didn’t, damn it,” Keith muttered, half to himself, half to keep his mind from running in circles that even here, in the safe space of his bed, of his arms, he’d still managed to hurt the one he loved.

“C’mon, don’t kill the mood here.”  Shiro’s hand returned to his hair in a soothing, stroking motion.  “You couldn’t have known I wasn’t ready.  I was the one who told you to hurry up, anyway.  It’s not your fault.  Now since we’re here together, can we use this time to cuddle?”

“Of course.”  Keith blinked back his guilty tears and tilted his head back -- careful to move _only_ his head -- and laid a line of apologetic kisses up Shiro’s throat until he reached his mouth.  “I’m sorry,” he whispered again, letting Shiro breathe in the words.

Shiro’s tongue darted out and tickled Keith’s lips, causing the smaller man to pull back in surprise.  His hands, contrasting warm and cool, switched to kneading up and down Keith’s back, and Keith couldn’t help the way he purred uncontrollably and thirsted for that touch like life itself.

“Do you remember our first date?” Shiro asked out of the blue.  Keith lifted his head from where he’d been kissing the gnarled scars on Shiro’s right pec.

“Yes, of course.”

“It wasn’t much of a date, was it?”  The older paladin gave a faint laugh.  “I simply invited you up to the viewing deck and we held hands while we talked about battle tactics and astronomy and whatnot.  And then you kissed me.  That was our first real kiss, I guess, with tongue.  I thought I would pass out from joy.”

“I remember thinking you were a bit pale,” Keith replied, smiling fondly up at him, even though his mind was only partly on the conversation.  Most of his concentration was focused on the intermittent spasming of Shiro’s insides around his cock.  Keith couldn’t tell if they were easing away yet, or how much his knot had gone down if at all.  Trying to carry on a coherent conversation while he was still dribbling come was a useless endeavor.

Shiro restlessly drew up one leg and let it fall back heavily to the mattress when the movement put too much strain on his groin.  Keith was getting stiff too, the frantic activity and then bone-deep stillness was making his muscles ache in protest.  He wanted nothing more than to stretch his back, pop his hip, and snuggle deeper into the warmth of his lover’s embrace.

Abruptly he was aware of Shiro’s flesh hand traveling lower down his back and between his thighs.

“Hm?”

“Just... trying to assess the damage.  Can you spread your legs a bit?”

Keith complied as best he could, grounding one knee in the mattress and shifting the other up and to the side.  It was just a few inches, but even that was enough to make Shiro bite his lip until it turned white.  His left hand slid deeper, curved around Keith’s ass so he could gingerly touch the place of their joining.

Holding his breath, Keith whined as Shiro’s fingers grazed along his balls and nudged them out of the way.  His whole cock, everything, felt swollen and so sensitive.  Shiro prodded gently at his rim, and even as the older man grimaced, Keith couldn’t help his own rumbling moan of pleasure.

After a moment of tentative fingering -- that coaxed another shot of come out of Keith, whose dick was totally unrepentant of the situation -- Shiro withdrew his fingers and glanced at them over Keith’s shoulder.

“Ugh.”

“Blood?”  Worry was thick in Keith’s voice.

“Hardly.”  Shiro wiped his fingers on the sheets, and Keith didn’t want to risk moving to see.

“Fuck...”

“I told you, I’ll be fine.  I’ve survived far worse,” Shiro said, kissing his forehead with dry lips.  That thought didn’t make Keith feel any better.  Just because Shiro hadn’t been violently triggered didn’t mean that what he was going through had any excuse, especially since Keith took all the blame on himself.

Keith looked down, feeling the pressure starting to ease around his knot at last, and debated how long it had been.  Usually his knot lasted twenty minutes or more if he kept up pressure around it -- he’d figured it would last longer with a partner, but it couldn’t have been more than five, maybe ten minutes already.  He reached up with his left hand and carded it tenderly through the white hair matted with sweat.

“You doing okay?” he asked.

Shiro nodded, closing his eyes and turning his face into the touch.  “Feels good.”

“Not this, silly.  I meant --”  Keith bit his lip.  “I’m gonna try moving; just shout if something hurts.”

Shiro focused worried eyes on him.  “You sure it’s a good idea to pull out so soon?”

“I think my knot’s going down.”

“Go for it.”  Shiro sighed and visibly braced himself.

Keith set his hands on Shiro’s chest and used that to lever his torso up.  Slowly, so slowly that it felt like no progress at all, he rocked his hips back and let his knot tug against the swollen tenderness of Shiro’s hole.

The older paladin let out a sharp breath but he didn’t say anything, so Keith took that as a signal to keep going.  After a moment of hesitation where he thought he’d have to relent and accept the fact that they were tied, his knot came loose with a wet sliding sound, followed by the slick drag of his cock.  Shiro moaned in relief and immediately rolled onto his side, drawing his legs up, dislodging Keith and making him back off.

Shiro’s hands were between his legs, cupping his now-soft cock and the angry red ring of his entrance.

“I thought you’d said your knot lasted longer,” he panted, shivering slightly.

Keith frowned where he was kneeling on the very foot of the bed.  “I guess hurting you kinda killed my libido.”  He glanced down at his still semi-hard dick and tensed in revulsion at the dull red smear around the base.  “Let me see.  Please, let me help.”

Shiro forced his body to uncurl in jerky increments until there was room for Keith to crouch beside him.

“Roll over?”  A brief wave of deja vu flitted over them -- but where, before, Shiro had been reluctant and embarrassed, now he complied without argument, pulling himself up onto all fours and letting his head drop against the pillow.  Keith ran his left hand soothingly along his side, feeling where the skin shuddered over his ribs, while with his right he drew circles up the back of Shiro’s thighs.

Shiro gave a tiny flinch as Keith’s fingers drew closer to his sore hole.  Keith shifted around so he was sitting squarely behind him, hands stabilizing Shiro’s hips, so close that Shiro could feel his hot breath against skin.  So much for being embarrassed.  Shiro hid his burning face in the pillow.  This was humiliating.

He clenched his teeth as Keith inspected the damage; the younger man’s fingers were gentle, but even the slight calluses were enough to scrape across the abused flesh.  Keith licked one finger and slid it inside up to the second joint, probing and prodding to check for internal tears.  Shiro couldn’t feel any pain from it, but even that relatively small penetration was enough to send his ass into spasms as stretched muscles tried to close around the intrusion.  His insides felt hollowed out, like Keith had carved his own place there inside him, like he’d never be able to close up properly again.  It was a different kind of ache, in stark contrast to his hole, which was puffy and barely gaping any more.

Keith withdrew his finger and wiped it on the sheets.  “I think it feels worse than it actually is.  There are two little tears right along... um, right along your pucker, but it’s nothing big and there’s no internal damage that I can tell.  I mean, I can help you down to the pods if you want --”

“Nah, I’ll be fine.”

 _Of course_ , thought Keith.  Just the mention of the healing pods was always enough for Shiro to insist he didn’t need treatment.  It was no secret that he disliked the things, with their confining spaces and nightmares.  Still...

“Okay, but if you don’t heal up in a day or so, you’re going to have to talk to Coran.  I’ll force you to.”

Shiro grumbled but nodded at last, pulling his head from the pillow to cast a one-eyed stare over his shoulder.  “Are you done back there?”

Keith crawled forward and bellyflopped beside Shiro.  He stayed prone for a few moments while the mattress shifted under him as his partner lay down and tried to get comfortable.  Finally Keith opened one amethyst eye, fighting against the post-orgasm drowsiness that dragged at his limbs.

“Y’want me to blow you?”

Shiro grunted and opened his eyes from where he was lying on his side facing Keith.  “Huh?”

“I mean,” Keith gestured vaguely with his hands, “this was kind of a bust for you.  I want to make you feel good.  And I know you usually like blowjobs, so...”  He licked his lips and glanced up at Shiro through lowered lashes, pulling out every seductive trick he knew.  “I can make it good for you, I _promise_.”  Not like this disaster they were currently coming down from.

Smiling, Shiro scooted closer to him and ran a finger appreciatively over Keith’s lips.  “I think I like that idea a lot.”  He paused.  “Can you do it while I’m on my side?  I’m not sure I want to lie back just yet.”

“I can lie down and you can hump my face, for all I care,” Keith replied, even as he curled down to press his face against Shiro’s stomach.  “You just tell me what you want and I’ll do it.”

Shiro leaned forward eagerly, rocking his hips up, his left hand reaching to push Keith’s head down farther.  “Don’t tempt me.”

It took a few moments of shifting positions before they settled in place -- Shiro was reluctantly on his back again, a pillow under his hips to keep pressure off his ass (despite Keith teasing about how overly sensitive he was being), and Keith poised on knees and elbows above Shiro’s thighs, eyes drinking in the sight of his lover’s dick as it slowly stirred to life.

“You promised you’d make this good for me -- oh!”  Shiro couldn’t swallow back his surprised moan as Keith leaned down and engulfed his semi-soft cock in one movement.  He wouldn’t last long, Shiro knew; he’d been too worked up earlier, so close to coming right before the unexpected pain of knotting.  His cock hardened rapidly and his balls were already full and heavy, brushing against Keith’s chin as the smaller man moved forward to deepthroat him.

Shiro groaned again, long and deep, and crooked a leg around Keith’s ribcage.  Keith pressed into the touch and let his hands wander, one stroking at the soft skin of Shiro’s groin while the other reached up to tweak and twist his nipples.  When he moaned around his mouthful, Shiro wrapped both legs around him and tried his best to keep his hips still.  It was too much, too much.  Too good.

He reached down and blindly gripped at dark hair, but Keith pinched his nipple until Shiro let go and dug his fingers into the bed instead.  Keith slid his lips all the way to the base, stretching his own mouth obscenely in his desire to please, and sucked hard.

Shiro yelped and tensed, panting, and Keith did it again harder.

“Keith -- Keith, don’t --” the older paladin gasped.  He was so close, the tight wet suction of Keith’s throat felt so good, dragging him closer to bliss with every constricting swallow.  Shiro’s mouth fell open with his cries and his left hand found its way back down to cradle Keith’s jaw, palm against his cheek and fingers brushing through hair, as he felt the edge approaching.

Keith pulled off just long enough to gulp down a lungful of air, then he sealed his lips around Shiro’s dick and bobbed his head like his life depended on it.  His fingers twined with Shiro’s against his face, and they held on to each other as Keith swallowed one last time and Shiro’s whole body clenched and tensed and curled in on himself as he came hot and hard down his lover’s eager throat.

It took a long minute for Shiro to come back to himself, to realize the way his heels were digging painfully into Keith’s back and how the younger man was delicately lapping at the drops of white that had escaped his lips.  Shiro let himself relax into the pillows and enjoy the tender kisses being pressed to his groin.  Relaxing his legs from around Keith, he let his whole body lie limp as Keith worked his way up, running his lips along scars and skin until he reached Shiro’s mouth.

“Thank you,” Shiro said softly, letting Keith run his tongue over his lips and into his mouth.

 _I’m sorry_ still burned dimly in Keith’s eyes, but he smiled instead of saying anything and laid a gentle kiss to the tip of Shiro’s nose.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”  Shiro managed to flop one arm bonelessly over Keith’s waist and pulled him closer until they were nestled together, Shiro on his back and Keith curled against his side like parenthesis.

“So, um, enough experimenting for the time being?”

Shiro dragged his consciousness back from sleep just long enough to chuckle.  “For now, anyway.  But I wouldn’t say this was _entirely_ unenjoyable.”

“ ‘m glad.”

“Goodnight, Keith.”

“We really ought to get cleaned up first.”

“ _Goodnight_ , Keith.”

“Okay.  Fine.  G‘night, Shiro.”

The older man pulled him closer and groped for the blanket that had gotten shoved to the side.  Shiro turned his face toward Keith’s hair, breathing in his scent and letting his own exhales sync with his lover’s soft breaths.  He let out an utterly contented sigh and his eyelids flickered shut, a small smile gracing his face as he slept.  They were together, they were safe, and that was all that really mattered.

 

 

 


End file.
